ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
O.G.'s Power Rangers adaption of Ryusoulger
A message to Hasbro After the damage done by the Neo Saban Era, I wish to come up with the ideas for the Power Rangers adaption of Ryusoulger like be the writer and all that. I believed that this would be a good adaption for Power Ranger's 30th anniversary. Though I have problems reciving emails from the wiki for some reason, maybe because I'm unscribed and I don't know how to resubscribe. My email address is spinner1050@aol.com (or Spinner1050@aol.com) Charecters Rangers George/Red Knight Ranger: Named after the Saint George of legends. George is cool headed born leader who is interested in swordsmanship. He perfers to work alone to improve his swordmenship because of the loss of his parents. Apep/Blue Knight Ranger: An African who’s interested in paleontology because he witnessed the Mokele-Mbembe in his homeland of Africa when he was a kid. Mai Lin Quin Shi /Pink Knight Ranger: A Chinese girl who‘s the strongest in the group and an expert in kung fu. Her ancestors where Dragon Masters. Piasa/Green Knight Ranger: A native American man. Martha/Black Knight Ranger: She’s a Christian who works at a school church. She can be cold sometimes but has a sweet heart. Colombus/Gold Knight Ranger: An alien mercenary from an aquatic planet who came to earth to track down Death Board. Allies Mordredia/Red Dino Team Ranger: She the mentor of the Dino Knights Ranger and helps them to work together like ture knights. She teaches swordmenship at swordmen class. Optional: she’s married either to Jason or Rocky. Jason/Red Thunder Team Ranger: A former Red Dino Team Ranger. Merlin: He created the ”Dino Knight Morpher”, ”Dino Knight Swords/Mose Knight Sword”, and “Dino Knight Keys”. He appears as a spirit and helps Mordredia and the Dino Knight Rangers in a need for wisdom. Lancy/Dark Knight: She's descendent of Sir Lancelot and Guinevere. Villains Death Board Generals * Captain Stronghold: voiced by Eric Schussler. * Rookor * Bishowmen: voiced by Dave Wittenberg. * KnightClops * Jester Knight: voiced by Andrew Rannells. * Morgan Le Fay: She creates the Chimeras. Chimeras * Fincicorn * Gladusa * Kragun * Mouberous * Cockatrick/Aquatic * Shenster * Mountroll * Kelpie * Pyramummy * Maganastayer * Ghost Ship * Boulem * Arachne * Dodomancer * Dwarate * Flee Reaper * Glarwalker * Beelzebones * Polterhouse * Durahorror * Jack-o-Lord Giga Chimera * Drakaiju/Super * Primogenitor Dragon * Dogairy Foot Soldiers * Pawn Soilders Arsenals Morphers * Dino Knight Morpher * Mosa Knight Morpher * Complete Knight Morpher * Jurassicalibur: Created by Merlin that would equal Excalibur's power. It enables each ranger into a new form, with revised armor and a cape. George gives it the name Jurassicalibur. Side Arms * Dino Knight Sword * Mosa Knight Sword Combinations * Mosa Breaker: A combination of the Mosa Knight Morpher and the Mosa Knight Sword. Multi Use Devices * Dino Armor Keys Other Devices * Dino Knight Buckle Riding * Raptor Riders Knight Armor Keys * Morphing Keys ** Red Knight Key: ** Blue Knight Key: ** Pink Knight Key: ** Green Knight Key: ** Black Knight Key: ** Gold Knight Key: ** Dark Knight Key: * Auxiliary Keys ** Power Knight Key: ** * Power-Up ** Fire Knight Key: ** Lighting Knight Key: ** Wind Knight Key: ** Dark Knight Key: ** Light Knight Key: ** Twilight Knight Key: ** Earth Knight Key: ** Ice Knight Key: ** Complete Knight Key: Zords Main * King Dino Knight Megazord ** Dino Knight Megazord *** T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode *** Tricera Zord *** Ankylo Zord ** Saber Tooth Zord ** Kentra Zord * Spino Zord ** Dimetra Zord ** Mosa Knight Megazord *** Mosa Zord *** Ammonite Zords 1 & 2 * Cerata Knight Megazord ** Cerata Zord ** Laophis Zords 1 & 2 * Ptera Knight Megazord/Pterazord/Hacthling * Megalosaurus Zord/Warrior Zord: A PR exclusive Zord. Axuliry * Megaraptor Zord ** Raptor Zord ** Deinonychus Zord * Procoptodon Zord & Junior Additional Formations * Dino Knight Megazord/Tricera Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Ankylo Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Saber Tooth Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Kentra Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Proco Armor * T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode/Dimetro Armor * T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode/Raptor Armor * Twilight Knight Megazord * Mosa Knight Megazord/Deinonychus Armor * Volcano Knight Megazord * Tri Knight Megazord * Dragon Knight Zord * Dino Knight Megazord/Ptera-Proco Formation Music The background music has some primeval mix with medieval themes. The best example are in thsee link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN8--tpfe6Q&app=desktop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9Od7R6eAtY&app=desktop The opening song “Knights Unit” has a mix of primeval and medieval theme, featuring a female singer. Optional: Beast Morphers Team-Up This is an Optional idea. Though I sometimes wish for Dinosaurs and Beasts Themed Team-Ups such as MM Dino Team + Wild Force, Dino Thunder + Jungle Fury, and Dino Charge + Beast Cube. Story is about the Dino Knights reuniting to defend the source of Morphinia from the Beast Morphers who believed it to be the source of Morph X. But both teams must put aside their differences to defeat a great evil. Trivia * This series celebrates Power Rangers 30th anniversary: ** * Dino Knights is highly based on fantasy like “Mystic Force” with the morphers having a mystic power for the Rangers to morph. It also includes myths from the Arthurian Legends. Other Power Rangers Links The remake page links to the mentor named Mordredia: https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.%27s_Power_Rangers_Remakes_List https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.’s_Power_Rangers_adaptations https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Hasbro’s_Power_Rangers_The_Beginning[[Category:Omega groudon]] Category:Power Rangers Category:Live-Action Category:Ideas Category:Hasbro Category:Idea Category:Dinosaurs